


Hola, osito de peluche.

by Jewel25



Series: Traducción [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewel25/pseuds/Jewel25
Summary: El secreto mejor guardado del famoso actor Hoon, es su amante Hyun Chan.Es un hecho que lo encerró en su propia casa.Perdió la memoria junto con sus extremidades en un accidente hace dos años por lo que, Chan, que se ha convertido en un niño puro, es ahora su propio y lindo oso de peluche.Pero todo parece condenado al fracaso después de reunirse con un reportero de una cadena popular, quien quiere desenmascarar todos los secretos existentes en Hoon.¿Va a seguir huyendo?¿Las cosas funcionarán igual?
Series: Traducción [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896847
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**"Vamos..."**

El hombre agarró sus extremidades cortas y arrastró a **Chan-** **ui** mientras todavía sonreía brillantemente.  
Una expresión tonta, la típica de alguien que no sabía nada, se volvió de inmediato hacia **Hoon** mientras él barría lentamente su delgada cintura hacia abajo, besaba su boca que sabía a fresas y fruncía el ceño ante la vista del delgado delantal que cubría su blanco y bonito cuerpo desnudo.

Chan susurró un pequeño:

**"Hoon ah".**

**"¿Si?"**

**"Rápido."**

Sí, _que dijera eso no era algo frecuente_. Hoon parecía conocer bastante bien lo que la palabra templanza significaba y Chan-ui se cansaba tan rápidamente que los dos habían decidido mantener su relación en algo bastante ocasional. En algunos casos, evitaban la inserción y se quedaban en la etapa de _"acariciar el cuerpo"_ y _"besar."_ Aunque las habilidades de Chan-ui no mejoraron mucho incluso después de que aguardaron una temporada.

**"¿En serio?"**

**"Sí. En serio".**

Hoon le quitó lentamente el delantal...

**"¿No lo odias?"**

_¿Pero cómo podía odiar algo que no conocía?_

Dondequiera que mirara, todo parecía exactamente ser la misma cosa. Había bloqueado todas las puertas y ventanas para que no saliera y también había hecho lo posible para que no entrara la luz. La cabeza de Hoon se movió cuando observó la apariencia de su _nuevo amante_ , gateando hacia él con un cuerpo desnudo donde antes existía un delantal.

**"¿Dónde aprendiste eso?"**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Este tipo de cosas. ¿Quién te enseñó a hacerlas?"**

Chan-ui se pegó lentamente al obstinado cuerpo de Hoon. Hoon, en su lugar, se levantó de inmediato y lo golpeó en el trasero a modo de regaño.

**"¡Ah! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pegaste?"**

**"Porque me ignoraste ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?"**

**"Lo ví en una película, ¿Por qué? ¿Odias lo que hago?"**

Había levantado la voz hasta el extremo, como si de verdad pensara que era bastante injusto. Hoon miró hacia abajo e inmediatamente después observó a Chan, moviéndose hasta que consiguió colocar la cabeza contra su pecho. Era lindo que intentara abrazarlo con sus miembros cortos y frotarlo para sentir aún más intimidad con él. Y después de dejar que lo elogíara con movimientos desorganizados, Hoon, que se puso a pensar, escupió un poco de saliva amarga contra el dorso de su mano. Recordaba la película de la que hablaba, la habían visto juntos un montón de veces: Había una escena en la que el actor, que interpretaba el papel de un sexy casanova, empezaba a coquetear y comenzaba entonces a frotarse contra el cuerpo de una mujer. Después ambos se besaban y al cabo de un par de segundos, _hacían_ _el amor._ Hoon dijo:

**"¿Te da curiosidad hacer lo mismo que en la película?"**

**"Sí. Quiero hacerlo..."**

**"Bueno, pero tienes que recordar que una película es una película. No imites nada extraño".**

**"Una película es una película."**

Repitió, y entonces Chan-ui se frotó de nuevo contra lo amplio de su torso. La piel esponjosa de sus extremidades incompletas lo tocó y el olor a melocotones dulces le hizo finalmente cosquillas en la punta de la nariz. Hoon abrazó a Chan y lo cargó para ponerlo sobre la cama. Y tumbado de espaldas, con un cuerpo blanco y flaco, sus brazos y piernas cortos se estiraron hasta hacerlo parecer un _osito de peluche_.

**"La verdad, odié esa película. No la mires de nuevo ni la imites."**

**"Bueno."**

**"Hacer cosas tan extrañas, nada de eso es necesario para que puedas tener mi atención".**

**"Pero quiero hacerlo para Hoon, quiero gustarle a Hoon..."**

Tomó suavemente sus articulaciones, como sus rodillas y sus codos. Tocó la parte en donde sus ingles se sentían calientes y después, al abrirle un poco más las piernas, se revelaron su pene y un pequeño agujero de color rosa claro. Había pasado un tiempo razonable desde que intentaron algo íntimo así que, Hoon, mirando la entrada seca como si fuera algo irreal, sacó un gel rosa de la mesita de noche:

**"Siempre parece que te sientes muy cansado como para hacerlo, ¿Por qué estás tratando de lograr un movimiento hoy?"**

La voz, que se acercó a él para hacerle una pregunta, era pesada y ardiente, como el deseo de monopolizar de un niño pequeño. Sin embargo, no importaba lo que hiciera Hoon ni la forma en la que le contestara, no había forma alguna de que su lindo _osito de peluche_ , quien lo miraba siempre hacia arriba y le confiaba su cuerpo por completo, pensara que Hoon era lujurioso.

**"Porque... A Hoon-i le gusta esto. A Hoon-i le gusta esto así que yo..."**

**"¿Y tú? ¿Odias hacerlo?"**

**"No lo sé. Pero me gusta estar con Hoon".**

Su _osito de peluche_ no podía ser nunca una persona lujuriosa. ¡Ni siquiera era lo suficientemente capaz de negarse! Hoon acarició lentamente la mejilla de Chan y dejó que su piel suave y elástica se pegara a su mano tanto como le fuera posible.

**"Si no te gusta, no tenemos que hacerlo".**

**"Está bien porque a Hoon le gusta. No lo odio. Es solo que tengo miedo".**

**"¿Tienes miedo de mi?"** Hoon imitó su tono y se rió una y otra vez así que Chan pensó que estaba jugando una broma. Además de sus labios, pudo ver el interior suave y terso de su boca y después, la manera en la que Hoon juntaba las cejas con un rostro ligeramente distorsionado. **"¿Cómo puedes tener miedo de algo que tú pediste?"**

**"Pero... Si lo haces un poquito, solamente un poquito, entonces no me dolerá."**

Nunca lo hacía tan violento como para provocar dolor pero, cada vez que tenían sexo y lloraba con la cara desencanjada, gimiendo y pidiendo perdón para luego decir que le gustaba, _se enojaba hasta el extremo._ Parecía que no podía evitar destrozarlo y tampoco evitar hacerlo sentir enfermo al día siguiente. El cuerpo de Chan-ui era demasiado pequeño y el pene de Hoon era bastante grueso y largo.

Hoon acomodó las piernas cercenadas de Chan sobre sus muslos y suavemente comenzó a levantarle la cintura. Hacía cosquillas siempre y cuando tuviera toques amistosos. Era lindo y sonriente así que sonrió también.

**"¿Te hace muchas cosquillas?"**

**"Mi piel es sensible".**

Hoon presionó el gel en su agujero rojizo y lo apretó un poco hacía adentro. El ano palpitó suavemente y Hoon entonces inclinó la espalda mientras sentía como ese bonito y perfecto trasero le mordía el pene hasta calentarlo a fuego lento... Cuando le lamió las rojas y regordetas mejillas con la lengua y las mordió, Chan-ui se rió:

**"¡No juegues!"**

**"Yo no juego. ¿No puedes sentir mi erección? Intento ir lento por Chan-** **ui** **".**

Lentamente, metió su dedo meñique en el agujero. Y como si estuviera revelándose ante un intruso desconocido, la pared interior se agitó y chupó su dedo hasta que quedó con más de la mitad. Hoon respiró, se movió muy lentamente para no lastimar a Chan-ui y besó sus mejillas y labios con un sentimiento casi tímido.

**"Oh, ah".**

Hoon todavía estaba inexpresivo, pero Chan-ui parecía estar lo suficientemente emocionado como para hablar. Pudo sentir que sus párpados inferiores comenzaban a volverse ligeramente rojizos y que, además de eso, los ojos que le miraban desde abajo estaban increíblemente llenos de amor.

**"¡Oh! Se siente muy... ¡Ah, ah!"**

El meñique alargado y delgado se balanceó un poco más hacia adentro. Las arrugas de su ano se calentaron gradualmente hasta que se pintaron en rojo debido a la fricción y después, su cintura se movió para revelar un interior seco y medianamente irritado. Chan-ui sacudió su cintura e intentó abrazar a Hoon sin saberlo.

**"¡Ah, ah, ah! Hoon..."**

Era muy lamentable que los brazos y las piernas de Chan fueran tan cortos como para que pudiera sostenerlo. Hoon miró a Chan, pensando que ya que era alto, si sus miembros hubieran seguido tan largos como de costumbre hubiera logrado abrazarlo con fuerza sin dejado ir.

**"Hoon, un poco más profundo. Más profundo ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo más profundo! ¡Oh, ah!"**

**"No seas codicioso, estoy intentando no ocasionar dolor".**

Sin embargo, Hoon igual golpeó ligeramente las nalgas de Chan-ui con la otra mano, dejando impresa una huella impresionante que no desapareció. Y todavía hurgando en el interior con el dedo meñique, extendiendo lentamente las arrugas y acariciando de tanto en tanto, bajó la cabeza y tocó el pezón regordete con la punta de la lengua hasta hacerle tantas cosquillas como al inicio.

**"Ah, ah, está por ahí... En ese lugar me gusta."**

Le gustó la cara que hizo.

Le gustó ese momento en el que sonrió levemente, iluminando sus ojos como lo hacía en los viejos tiempos.

Le gustó, _la manera en la que movió esas extremidades con puntas bellamente cosidas hacía él..._ Como diciendo que lo tomara. Que lo abrazara y que lo fundiera contra su pecho.

Chan-ui miró a Hoon y recibió el mayor estímulo posible. Hoon suspiró, sacó su dedo del agujero y muy lentamente, le acarició el pecho y la parte baja de las piernas. Los párpados del chico parecían agotados porque había estado esperando a Hoon en la puerta principal durante todo el día. Se cerraron lentamente y luego se abrieron otra vez como si estuviese forzándose a seguir estando pendiente. Cuando emparejó sus labios con los suyos, entonces finalmente presionó su lengua flácida y chupó su boca hasta que las extremidades de Chan-ui parecieron comenzar a enloquecer.

**"Hoon-ah"**

**"¿Tienes sueño, bebé? ¿Qué hiciste para quitarte toda la energía?"**

Dormía como un niño, luego se levantaba, comía, lo llevaba al baño, se volvía a dormir y finalmente llamaba a Hoon para que lo abrazara todo el tiempo. Esa era la vida diaria de Chan-ui por lo que, tal vez, era una pregunta un tanto estúpida que hacerle. Hoon, avergonzado, arqueó las cejas y se apartó lo necesario como para levantar su pijama del suelo junto con el bonito edredón que recientemente le había conseguido. Le dio un golpecito en la espalda y susurró.

**"Puedes descansar."**

No tenía prisa, dado que Chan-ui ya era completamente suyo de todas maneras. En cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, incluso cuando los recuerdos regresaran... Chanui no podía escapar. _Era como una presa atrapada en una soga_.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Hoon, ¿Ya llegaste?"**

Chan-ui, que estaba sentado frente a la puerta principal, sonrió como siempre lo hacía cuando lo veía acercarse. Tenía los codos y las rodillas envueltas en vendajes y había comenzado a sacudirse de una manera increíblemente adorable. 

**"Estaba hambriento."**

**"Te dije que comenzaras a comer."**

Era una historia que se repetía cada vez pero que Chan-ui jamás escuchó. _¿Era como su forma de decirle que no le gustaba comer solo?_ Debajo de la mesa, el cuenco de arroz que había sido preparado para él estaba frío y la sopa había comenzado a cuajar. Hoon suspiró, se agachó de inmediato y comenzó a limpiar los dos cuencos. Desde la distancia, Chan-ui se arrastró hasta llegar a su lado:

**"¿Estás enojado?"**

**"De ninguna manera."**

**"Entonces dame un beso."**

Hoon se desató la corbata, se acercó a él y se inclinó con los dos brazos extendidos. Cuando levantó su cuerpecito, _sin brazos ni piernas_ , Hoon lo envolvió como si fuera su bebé. Y en el momento en que le besó finalmente la mejilla, Chan-ui se quejó y comenzó a golpear el hombro de Hoon con ayuda de su codo. 

**"Por favor, hazlo en mi boca."**

**"De acuerdo."**

Chan-ui sonrió alegremente, se besaron en la boca un par de veces y después, se permitieron frotar la frente uno contra el otro mientras comenzaban a reír. Con mucho cariño, Chan acarició la mejilla de Hoon utilizando su codo y jugueteó unos instantes más, besando por aquí y por allá a lo largo de su cara. Hoon cerró los ojos, suspiró y esperó en silencio por el momento en que pudieran besarse en los labios otra vez... Fue bonito que hiciera algo así, incluso aunque no podía moverse tan fácilmente como antes porque su sentido del equilibrio no era el correcto. Chan-ui, que había estado en blanco durante mucho tiempo, pronto buscó los labios de Hoon y los presionó como si los estuviera estampando con un sello.

Hoon miró a Chan y después, simplemente despegó los labios para decir:

**"Comamos juntos".**

**"Sí, Hoon-ah. Quiero comer salchichas hoy."**

**"Si comes muchas salchichas, tu pancita te dolerá".**

**"No, porque comeré poco, muy poco".**

Cuando se le preguntó de nuevo **_"¿De verdad?"_** Él respondió _**"De verdad. De verdad."**_ Por lo que Hoon finalmente asintió. Era demasiado débil ante Chan-ui y sus pequeñas órdenes disfrazadas de palabras tiernas. La idea inicial era hacer que se acostumbrara primero a las cosas ligeras y blandas, pero Hoon cocinaba lo que Chan-ui le pedía cocinar. En el pasado, había algunas cosas que eran tan grasosas que después no podía dormir en toda la noche porque lloraba y gemía diciendo que no soportaba el estómago y que quería vomitar. Aún así, Chan-ui se pegó a Hoon, quien asintió, y frotó un par de veces su pequeña boquita contra él:

**"Solo un poquito... Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve salchichas, Hoon ¡Ah! Tengo hambre, hazlo rápido, rápido. Salchichas, quiero salchichas".**

Fue un cambio sorprendente considerando las dolencias del inicio. En un momento determinado pareció que se había olvidado completamente de la manera correcta de expresarse, así que no hablaba. Pero ahora se abalanzaba y pedía con valentía las cosas que quería comer. También fue atrevido, porque pronunció _"salchicha"_ con un evidente tono de demanda.

Hoon sentó cuidadosamente a Chan-ui en la silla junto a la mesa y comenzó a cocinar arroz con salchichas sin quitarse el traje. Si lo pensaba con cuidado, él tampoco era exactamente la mejor persona al inicio y podía decir con bastante honestidad que nunca había podido cocinar con sus propias manos. Sin embargo, ahora se había desarrollado hasta el punto de que estaba bastante orgulloso de su nivel culinario. Todo lo que hacía era para mantener a su persona especial con vida después de todo.

Lavó el arroz, lo cocinó, luego cortó las tres salchichas y las horneó todas juntas en el sartén. _No tuvo su parte._ Así como se quejaba si comía mucho, si se alimentaba con pocas porciones de una guarnición, Chan-ui, que consumía mucha más energía que una persona sana, tenía malestar estomacal y dolor en la cabeza tan terrible que evidentemente tenía que evitar ser muy codicioso.

**"Hoon ah".**

**"Dime."**

**"Quiero ver la televisión."**

**"De acuerdo..."**

**"Y... Me lastimé la barbilla mientras jugaba antes".**

**"¿Cómo? ¿Estás herido?"**

Apagó la estufa inmediatamente y, al acercarse a él para comenzar a inspeccionarlo, notó entonces un leve pero marcado rasguño alrededor de toda la piel de la barbilla...   
Hoon no podía regañar a Chan-ui, que sonreía alegremente, justo después de llegar a casa del trabajo así que solo se tragó todas las cosas que pensaba decirle. Aún así, él le había enseñado a encender el televisor por medio del reconocimiento de voz, pero todavía tenía el hábito de sacudir su brazo pequeño como si deseara encenderlo con el control remoto. No se había comido el arroz hasta que llegó y por si fuera poco, ahora se había lastimado. Hoon pensó que definitivamente todo esto ameritaba un castigo, _más tarde en la noche._

Chan-eui miró el rostro distorsionado de Hoon, inclinó la cabeza, sacó la lengua y lamió sus labios.

**"Hoon-ah, Hwang-Hoon... Oye."**

**"Dime."**

**"Vamos a comer, ver televisión y comer helado".**

**"Sí."**

Era obvio que estaría enfermo y harto después de comer helado. Temblaría y le pediría llevarlo al baño un montón de veces durante la noche porque esto también era algo que había ocurrido varias veces entre los dos. Sin embargo, aún así Hoon asintió en silencio. Todavía estaba asando, en la parrilla lejos de Chan. Moviendo el aceite y dando vuelta a unas salchichas que finalmente se transfirieron a un tazón pequeño que tenía arroz blanco en una esquina. Cuando se lo enseñó, Chan-ui levantó los brazos y los agitó hacia arriba y hacia abajo, como si estuviera bastante emocionado con el resultado final.

A diferencia de su rostro indiferente, Hoon sonrió de un modo inmenso y señaló la salchicha con un gesto de sus dedos. 

**"¡Salchicha!"**

**"Así es..."**

**"¡Y arroz!"**

**"Sí."**

Colocó el arroz y la salchicha en una cucharita pequeña y le pidió que abriera bien la boca para que nada fuera a caer. Luego, tomó dos pequeños brotes de brócoli que estaban en la esquina y los agitó frente a los ojos de Chan-ui, quien separó los labios de nuevo para comenzar a masticar.

La mandíbula que se movía con fuerza, de un lado para otro, era bastante linda.

**"Agua."**

**"Oh, sí."**

Chan había levantado los brazos, intentando sostener una taza que nunca tocaría. Hoon curvó la boca y se rió mientras miraba como sus pequeñas extremidades se agitaban. Luego, inclinó la taza de agua sobre la boca de Chan-ui y poco a poco fue dejando caer el líquido... Chan sacó la lengua, como un cachorrito, y cuando observó que ya había vaciado la mitad, entonces finalmente dejó de lado la taza y volvió a entusiasmarse con el arroz y los pequeños trozos de salchicha. Era bueno que Chan estuviera comiendo con tantas ganas el día de hoy.

**"¿Terminaste?"**

**"Sí".**

Era la hora de reposar los alimentos.

En primer lugar, sostuvo a Chan-ui de la cadera y lo sentó bastante cuidadosamente en el sofá de la sala de estar. Cuando su postura estaba torcida, Chan comenzaba a quejarse y a llorar así que había optado por poner un montón de peluches y almohadas a cada lado para que no se fuera a caer. Le ponía una manta, cerraba las cortinas, verificada el estado de sus extremidades y después de hacer todo esto, encendía la televisión con el control remoto para poner su programa favorito. Chan-ui sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, luego Hoon suspiró y regresó a la mesa. Después de una comida sencilla, tomó las bolas de helado que le había prometido comer y las puso todas en un bol. No hubo tiempo para lavar los otros platos. Cuando Chan-ui estaba solo por más de cinco minutos enteros, lloraba rápidamente y como si no lo pudiera controlar, incluso comenzaba a gritar que no lo dejara. Al principio, después de que Hoon terminara de comer y mientras lavaba los platos, Chan de repente saltaba del sillón y se arrastraba debajo de la mesa. Luego, con su brazo corto, golpeaba el tobillo de Hoon y lloraba hasta que le hacía caso. Desde entonces, lavar los platos siempre había sido _"Después de que Chan-ui se durmiera"._

**"¡Hoon, Hoon!"**

**"¿Qué pasa, bebé?"**

**"Ven..."**

Hoon se apresuró a ir a la sala de estar, con un bol y una pequeña cuchara llena de crema batida en un helado de manzana, que era el sabor favorito de Chan-ui. Estaba concentrado en la televisión, pero igual había logrado volver la cabeza hacia sus pasos.

**"Hoon..."**

E inmediatamente después de sentarse a su lado, la cabeza de Chan, que había estado en el costado del sofá, se movió hasta recargarse ahora en su hombro. Después, desde la parte superior de su cabeza hasta su mejilla, Hoon lo frotó para relajarlo y luego lo besó como para alentarlo a abrir la boca.

**"Aaaaaa."**

Hoon metió una cucharada de helado con sabor a manzana en la boca abierta de Chan. El postre dulce y frío se derritió tan pronto como le tocó la lengua y aunque había incluso comenzado a gotear, Chan-ui no podía dejar de mirar la televisión todo este tiempo. Incluso tenía la boca bien abierta. _Probablemente se debía a que Hoon estaba apareciendo en el programa._ En la pantalla, Hoon sonreía gentilmente, acercándose a una mujer de pelo corto que era mucho más pequeña que él. Era algo así como una escena de confesión. El aire de los dos, que era suave y dulce justo antes, se volvió un poco más pesado. Chan-ui frunció el ceño lentamente y agitó las rodillas. Luego, la parte superior de su cuerpo colapsó y se hundió y cuando Hoon se sorprendió, Chan-ui comenzó a golpearlo con los codos.

**"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?"**

**"¡Te odio, te odio tanto! No quiero ver, no quiero ver eso".**

**"Chan, amor escúchame".**

**"¡Apaga la televisión! ¡No quiero verla!"**

**"Chan, oye, eso es solo un drama".**

Pero Chan-ui gritó, abriendo la boca hacia un lado como si estuviera más triste que enojado.

**"¡Quiero irme de aquí! ¡Quiero irme!"**

**"¿De qué estás hablando? Oye, ¡Oye, Chan! Solo fue un drama, es un drama, te lo prometo. ¡Chan!"**

Hoon abrazó con fuerza al forcejeante Chan-ui, que sacudía sus brazos y piernas como un demente. Sin embargo, gracias a sus miembros significativamente cortos, no hubo ningún efecto significativo sobre Hoon y ni siquiera pudo apartarlo. Chan-ui lloró como si fuera injusto y después empujó de nuevo el pecho de Hoon con los codos bien envueltos en vendajes.

**"Chan, bebé".**

**"Lo odio. ¡Lo odio! ¿Porque eso significa que ya no le agrado a Hoon? ¿Hoon no quiere jugar conmigo? Si es porque no como, entonces voy a mejorar ¡Comeré todo el arroz de Hoon!"**

**"¡Chan Hyun!"**

Chan rápidamente se quedó en silencio mientras ese hombre lo abrazaba. _Era muy extraño que lo llamara por su nombre completo_. Hoon lo enredó en una manta, lo besó en la cabeza y luego lo abrazó para llevárselo de inmediato al baño. 

**"Chan, cálmate y escucha ¿Quién hizo tu cuerpo de esta manera?"**

**"Um, um, el accidente".**

**"No, fuí yo".**

**"Hoon no estaba conduciendo".**

**"Es mi culpa porque te dejé ¿Verdad?"**

Entró al baño, agitando su cuerpo tembloroso mientras le palmeaba el trasero.

**"Hoon..."**

**"¿Entonces por qué no debería ser responsable de ti?"**

Chan asintió, todavía con la cabeza recargada sobre sus anchos hombros y el cuerpo estremeciéndose con violencia, aunque por supuesto, _su tumultuoso pecho había logrado hundirse en una inquietante calma._ Hoon le quitó cuidadosamente la ropa, le desnudó las nalgas y levantó su cuerpo desnudo hasta depositarlo con cuidado dentro de la bañera. Luego, encendió el agua tibia, bajó la cabeza para extender sus brazos y después, besó y besó su hermosa frente hasta que terminó por morderle también la boca. Le metió la lengua...

**"Te amo, te quiero muchísimo."**

Hoon le quitó los vendajes a Chan-ui para comenzar a lavarle suavemente los codos y las rodillas heridas. Después levantó su cintura y le echó más agua tibia para comenzar a despegar los rastros de crema y talco.

**"Mis piernitas..."**

**"Sí".**

Dijo Hoon, y Chan-ui entonces levantó suavemente una de sus piernas para que pudiera comenzar a lavarla. Hoon se metió a la tina y pasó a acomodarlo entonces sobre sus muslos porque el cuerpo de Chan no podía mantener correctamente el equilibrio. Lo abrazó de la cintura y depositó un pequeño besito en la punta de su oreja. 

**"Hace cosquillas."**

**"¿Estás más tranquilo? ¿Estuviste bien quedándote en casa?"**

**"Estaba muy aburrido porque no tenía a Hoon".**

**"¿Por qué no comiste arroz?"**

**"¿Cómo puedo comerlo si no tengo a Hoon?"**

Chan-ui sonrió, volvió la cabeza y miró atentamente a Hoon. Aunque él tenía un rostro firme y exageradamente serio, Chan-eui solo se rió como si quisiera restarle importancia a todo el asunto, sacudió sus piernas y también agitó la parte de arriba hasta que lo golpeó.

**"Shh, deberías estar quieto."**

**"Solo me moví un poquito."**

Trató de comenzar a ponerle el champú, pero no dejaba de moverse así que Hoon decidió esperar hasta que Chan-ui finalmente se cansara. Luego, agarró su cintura y lo sentó derecho entre sus piernas para permitir un mayor soporte. Apretó la botella de champú, inclinando los brazos hacia un lado, y frotó la cabeza de Chan hasta crear la suficiente espuma. 

**"Quiero comer helado de nuevo".**

**"No. Oh, espera un minuto… Cuidado con las burbujas."**

Al mismo tiempo que las palabras _"Cuidado"_ , cayeron, las burbujas fluyeron hacia abajo y entraron en los ojos abiertos de Chan-ui. Asombrado, Chan-ui cerró los párpados y movió su codo para intentar frotar su cara con él. Era como la imagen de un perro acicalándose.

**"Espera un segundo. Chan, cierra los ojos para que te pueda enjuagar."**

**"Me duele, apúrate."**

Mojó sus manos en la bañera, lavó la espuma que quedaba e inmediatamente después tiró de la cintura de Chan-ui hacia atrás para mirarle la cara. Había burbujas por toda su frente, quizá por culpa de su cabello tan desorganizado y sus extraños movimientos.

**"Eso es, cierra tus ojos. Vamos a limpiar tu cabello y a lavar esto muy bien".**

**"Ah, mis ojos todavía..."**

**"Tengamos cuidado con esto o podemos hacer que se irrite más."**

Hoon volvió a frotar la cabeza de Chan con una habilidad familiar, lo limpió y tomó la ducha con el tubo extendible para lavarle la espuma que todavía estaba oculta. Dejó correr el agua caliente y entonces todas esas cosas blancas que estaban burbujeando en la parte superior de su cabeza comenzaron a fluir por lo largo de su cuerpo.

**"Aguanta la respiración."**

Tan pronto como levantó su cabeza y contuvo la respiración de manera obediente, Hoon terminó de bañarlo y pasó de inmediato a golpear su hombro con un movimiento que significaba _"Trabajaste realmente muy duro hoy"_ _._ Chan no dijo nada, pero sonrió como si quisiera decir: _"Sí, hice un buen trabajo"._

**"Espera un poco."**

Como pasaba en las comidas, era hora de que Hoon atendiera también sus propios asuntos personales. Se lavó el cabello con cuidado de no derramar burbujas o chorros de agua en dirección a la tina y se talló al mismo tiempo todo el torso con un trapo lo suficientemente húmedo. Chan-ui, mientras tanto, había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, juntado los brazos y piernas cortos y dejando la cabeza hacia abajo. Cada vez que escuchaba el sonido de la ducha de Hoon a sus espaldas, su corazón se aceleraba y no sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer _¿Cuántos minutos habría esperado y por qué tardaba tanto?_ El sonido del agua se detuvo y los latidos de su corazón disminuyeron al mismo tiempo. Chan-ui inmediatamente levantó los brazos, se apoyó a los lados de la bañera y se dio la vuelta. 

**"Hoon, ah..."**

Nadie sabía si el fondo de la bañera estaba muy resbaladizo o si Chan-ui era increíblemente descuidado. Chan pegó un grito de espanto y extendió los brazos hacia Hoon. Hoon, por otra parte, corrió rápidamente y logró atrapar a Chan-ui, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y las cejas juntas, antes de que se hiciera daño.

**"Dios, mi amor."**

**"¡Wooo!"**

A Chan-ui le brillaron los ojos. Luego juntó los brazos y los movió como si estuviera aplaudiendo. 

**"Eres genial, Hoon. ¡Eres genial!"**

**"Oye..."**

**"¡Una vez más!"**

**"¿Estás loco?"**

La expresión de Hoon estaba distorsionada hasta el extremo, _pero a Chan-_ _ui_ _parecía haberle encantado demasiado la situación_. Se arrojó a la bañera de nuevo, golpeando y girando sus miembros en el aire una y otra vez.

**"¡No! ¡No puedes hacer eso Hyun Chan!"**

**"¡Wow! ¡Wow!"**

Chan-ui, que estaba tan emocionado como si estuviese montando en una bicicleta, comenzó a reír a todo pulmón. Hoon tuvo que salir del baño todavía con champú en la cabeza y gotas de agua escurriendo por su frente. Chan sonrió. 

**"¿Estás enojado?"**

Hoon tuvo que tirar a Chan-ui sobre la cama porque si no hacía eso, parecía que un calor estallaría desde adentro de él y terminaría por volverlo irremediablemente loco. Se puso una toalla grande en la cabeza y comenzó a secarse de arriba para abajo. Desde la distancia, Chan-ui gritó:

**"Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo."**

Hoon suspiró, se puso una bata blanca y agarró una toalla para ponerla debajo del cuerpo de Chan-ui. _Ya había empapado el futón._ Hoon le arrojó una toalla encima a Chan y, cuando frotó sus brazos y piernas, su cuerpo y su cabeza, observó como se estremecía de nuevo y la manera tan escandalosa en la que comenzaba a reír. Parecía que sufría de cosquillas fáciles.

Después de que Hoon limpiara silenciosamente los pliegues de su piel, enrolló todas las mantas húmedas y las tiró al suelo. Tenía que lavar todo de nuevo por la mañana. El futón, el edredón, las sábanas. Debía hacer todo lo que le tocaba personalmente, con máquinas o con sus propios manos pero sin hacerlo pasar por los ojos de alguien más. _No necesitaba más personas entrando en su vida._  
Hoon, frustrado por estos pensamientos, levantó al joven, lo puso boca abajo y golpeó ligeramente su trasero rechoncho. 

**"¡Ah!"**

**"¿Sabes que hiciste mal?"**

**"¡Ah, ah! ¡Duele!"**

**"Has hecho algunas cosas hoy que no me gustan."**

Cuando Hoon se puso de mal humor, Chan-ui comenzó a morderse la piel tierna de los labios... Y como si Hoon le estuviera diciendo que _no hiciera eso,_ extendió la mano en su dirección e hizo que Chan abriera exageradamente la boca. Bajó los ojos, como si estuviera bastante triste con esto.

**"¿Soy malo?"**

**"No. No eres malo".** Hoon finalmente suspiró y cantó un pequeño elogio. **"Chan, oye. No eres malo, pero haces cosas malas. No comiste arroz, te lastimaste la barbilla, estuviste jugando en el baño, pediste comer helado de nuevo y llenaste de agua las sábanas."**

**"Son ¿5 cosas malas, Hoon?"**

Chan-ui puso los ojos en blanco y los movió de un lado para otro como si estuviera reflexionando detenidamente sobre esto. Hoon inclinó la cabeza, extendió las manos y levantó su cuerpo redondo para comenzar a besarlo. Dijo:

**"No tienes que llamarme por mi nombre cuando te regaño ¿Lo recuerdas?"**

**"Lo recuerdo."**

**"¿Cómo tienes que llamarme, bebé?"**

**"No...** **Um** **, señor o amo."**

**"Muy bien."**

Básicamente, era correcto decir que Chan-ui y Hoon se conocían muy bien en el pasado. Sin embargo, ahora las cosas eran significativamente diferentes después de que Chan-ui perdiera sus brazos y las dos piernas en un accidente impresionante. Hoon, por ejemplo, parecía estar sufriendo mucho ya que Chan tenía ahora la mentalidad de un niño pequeño y sus altibajos emocionales se intensificaban terriblemente por temporadas. Finalmente, Hoon decidió que si ya iba a ser así, entonces no le quedaba más remedio que "disciplinar" a Chan-ui, _a su manera._

**"Quédate quieto. Va a doler más si te mueves."**

**"¿Señor? ¿Amo? Me duele. No quiero que me duela".**

**"No seas tímido".**

Hoon levantó la mano en alto y le golpeó la cadera con toda su fuerza. Le temblaban las rodillas y los brazos hasta el punto en que parecía una convulsión terrible, pero Hoon lo ignoró y lo golpeó de nuevo. 

**"¡Ah, uh! ¡Duele! ¡Duele mucho!"**

**"¿Cuántos golpes has logrado aguantar hasta ahora?"**

**"No lo sé, yo no... ¡Ah, ah! Ah, ah ah, duele. Duele ¡Me siento mal!"**

Hoon continuó golpeando incluso cuando dijo que se sentía enfermo. Y cada vez que le daba una palmada en el culo, parecía como si fuera un pastel glutinoso porque su piel temblaba encantadoramente hasta casi hacer ondas. Era todavía más fascinante si se ponía a reparar en la piel increíblemente suave y blanca que tenía. Incluso sus brazos y piernas desnudos eran pálidos y tersos por lo que no pasaba mucho tiempo antes de que comenzara a derretirse de amor por él.

Chan siempre fue lindo, _al menos en la memoria de Hoon._

**"De ti dependen los golpes que recibas."**

**"Sí... ¡Ay! Duele, ¡Ay! Duele, maestro, ¡Por favor! ¡No lo hice bien! ¡Lo hice todo mal!"**

Hoon, que lo estaba golpeando hasta que sus nalgas se pusieron rojas, bajó la mano tan pronto como Chan, que había estado luchando contra los escalofríos, suplicó por su perdón. La disciplina no era porque le gustara pegarle, _sino porque era necesario._ Así que mientras le agarraba de la cintura y la giraba hacia adelante, Chan lloraba y lloraba hasta que finalmente sus ojos distorsionados se tiñeron de un nuevo color rojo.

**"Buu...** **Um** **... No quiero, no quiero...** **Um** **... Me duele mucho."**

**"Hyun Chan, mírame. Mírame mi amor".**

**"Sí, sí, amo, amo..."**

Se lamentaba mucho y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas también. Hoon estiró las manos para secarle el rostro lloroso con las yemas de los dedos pero Chan-ui lloró y lloró durante mucho tiempo y luego, no habló y le mostró un rostro impresionantemente adolorido. Hoon quería deshacerse de su enojo rápidamente, como en otros días, pero hoy no se sentía el mismo de siempre. No había comido nada e incluso se dejó una cicatriz en la cara. Se aventaba en la tina y arruinaba las sábanas. Este era definitivamente un problema diferente al habitual.

Hoon agarró la barbilla de Chan-ui, quien solo podía decir _"Duele, duele",_ y le dio la vuelta. Lo abrazó y le limpió el cabello húmedo con una toalla unas cuantas veces más. Casi se había puesto a reír al sentirlo temblar como un perro entre sus manos, pero lo aguantó.

Hoon, a tientas, tomó la cuerda de la cortina y la amarró fuertemente alrededor de su cintura. 

**"No, por favor. No por favor. ¡Hoon-ah, Hoon-ah! ¡Yo odio esto!"**

**"Tienes que estar callado. Es tu castigo".**

**"¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡Aah!"**

_Llorar y gritar no hizo menos terrible el castigo._ Hoon intentó con todas sus fuerzas calmar su corazón en llamas pero, cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba tirando de la cuerda hacía atrás utilizando todo su poder. Chan-ui fue arrastrado, impotente, tratando de agarrarse a la cama con ayuda de unos brazos sin dedos. Sin embargo, las extremidades que eran simplemente adornos no pudieron protegerlo. Chan-ui lloró, gritó y giró su cuerpo.

**"¡Lo odio, lo odio! ¡Lo odio, lo odio, Hoon ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Me duele! Es tan, demasiado doloroso, Hoon ah."**

_Pero eso era mentira_. Cuando le diera la vuelta y lo acariciara, estaba seguro de que sus lindos ojos se volverían hacia Hoon, parpadeando de manera amable y brillando como si quisiera verlo para siempre. Luego frunciría el ceño y temblaría como una pequeña flor. Pero ahora Chan-ui estaba lloriqueando severamente así que Hoon decidió no moverlo.

Mientras lo arrastraba fuera del dormitorio y fuera de la sala de estar, Chan-ui lloraba y luchaba desesperadamente. Intentó agarrarse del sofá de la sala y luego gritó en un intento por escapar de alguna otra manera. Arrastró el brazo contra la pared y lloró de dolor. Pero Hoon, una vez más, solamente lo apretó y tiró de la cuerda que ataba la cintura de Chan-ui hasta que entraron finalmente en la **"Habitación de las abejas".** Tenía moretones, magulladuras. Los pasos y su cuerpo dejaron una larga sombra en la habitación así que la lucha de Chan-ui solo empeoró significativamente. Sin embargo, Hoon siguió recto en sus acciones y lo tiró dentro de la habitación hasta que terminó por cerrar la puerta.

**"Chan, oye, sabes que no quiero hacer esto".**

Chan cerró los ojos, gimiendo y sollozando terriblemente. 

**"Te lo hiciste a ti mismo".**

**"¡No, no, no! Yo no quiero un castigo. Yo, odio, odio esto."**

**"¿Vas a comerte todo el arroz antes de que venga?"**

**"Ujum. Me lo comeré, señor. Lo comeré todo."**

La mirada de Hoon, mirando hacia abajo, era tan aterradora que Chan-ui estiró los brazos, aguantando el llanto. No lo alcanzó, por supuesto, pero igual movió la cabeza y la boca hacia adelante y cerró los ojos. _Como pidiendo un beso que pudiera darle un poco de valor._ Hoon le tocó los labios con los dedos. 

**"¿Admites que fuiste un mal niño?"**

**"Sí, sí. Hice mal. Muy mal..."**

Una lengua larga y húmeda recorrió los labios de Chan y luego pasó a hundirse en su interior. Sus hombros temblaron ante la dulce acción y luego, incluso su lengua comenzó a hormiguear. Chan-ui cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo que Hoon levantaba su cuerpo y luego, simplemente lo dejaba aventado en algún lugar. Hoon jaló el armario de la pared, bajó los paneles de madera que habían estado levantados y bloqueó la luz tanto como le fuera posible. Sus brazos y piernas no iban a hacer que se fuera hacía ningún lado de todas maneras así que el corazón de Chan comenzó a latir con mayor fuerza. Estaba asustado y las lágrimas cayeron. 

**"¿Qué debería hacer contigo?"**

**"No, por favor no. No".**

Entonces Hoon se acercó a su espalda y abrió las atrevidas nalgas de Chan a ambos lados... Un líquido frío se vertió desde el hueso de la cadera hasta su perineo y luego se frotó en el orificio de su ano. Dos dedos lo atravesaron a la vez y el rostro de Hyun Chan pareció entonces congelarse en un instante. No había besos, o caricias y eso significaba que Hoon, que era amable con todo, estaba muy enojado esta vez. Tuvo que callarse y morderse la boca. 

**"Ugh, ah, ah. Ah, ah, ah."**

**"¿Lo estás esperando? ¿Por qué te quedas así?"**

Hoon se rió del acto de apretar y soltar su ano así que movió los dedos con todavía más brusquedad. Sin ningún motivo, apretó el fondo como un loco hasta que no supo si lo que escurría era sangre o el gel y después, Hoon agarró el pene de Chan-ui, que se comenzaba a erectar y dijo:

**"Bueno, ya no pensemos en el arroz por ahora".**

**"Hoon..."**

**"Maestro."**

**"Sí, maestro."**

Pronto, Hoon extendió su mano y apretó el pene de Chan-ui antes de atarlo con un paño suave. Lo había amarrado fuertemente para que no pudiera eyacular así que no fue nada amable al hacerlo. Cuando vendaba sus brazos y piernas solía hacerlo de la misma manera, pero hacerlo con su parte baja era aterrador y estaba increíblemente avergonzado por esto. Empujó la pared con los dos codos en un último intento por salir. _Chan-ui odiaba esta postura porque el rostro de Hoon no era visible._ Estaba nervioso y asustado y su voz finalmente se escapó cuando le golpeó el trasero de nuevo. Una gran huella, larga y gorda, había quedado claramente plasmada en las nalgas que habían sido teñidas anteriormente de rojo. Estaba hinchado ahora así que la forma de sus dedos seguramente permanecería en su piel por algunos días. _Y solo Hwang Hoon iba a poder verlo._

**"Ah, uh, ¡Uy!"**

**"Shhh."**

Era un apartamento insonorizado, pero Hoon siempre solía enseñarle a Chan-ui la manera adecuada de guardar silencio. Le tapó la boca para que no llorara en voz alta y finalmente dio fuerza a las manos que sujetaban su cintura para matar incluso sus más pequeños sollozos. Fue doloroso. Chan odiaba el hecho de que el rostro de Hoon no fuera visible así que de este modo, los sentimientos se tornaron en algo muchísimo más aterrador.

**"Hoon, um... Um... Estoy muy asustado."**

**"Ya lo sé, Chan."**

**"¡Ah, ah, ah!"**

El agujero de Chan-ui aceptó suavemente el pene que había sido empujado sin previo aviso por su trasero. Era el ano que se había tragado la verga de Hoon innumerables veces en el pasado pero, ahora, parecía mucho más complicado que nunca antes. El agujero, sus nalgas, todo era realmente muy lindo y terco. La entrada que se tragaba su semen apenas y se enrojecía o se hinchaba y después temblaba de un modo más que encantador. Sabía que a estas alturas, Chan-ui debía estar haciendo brillar sus ojos como si estuviera bastante entristecido, lleno de lágrimas y con los labios a punto de pedir perdón y lanzarse a gritar. Los cortos muslos de Chan-ui se agitaron en el aire:

**"Hoon-ah, Hoon-ah, ¡Por favor Hoon-ah!"**

**"Chan, oye, ¿Ya sabes cuáles fueron tus errores?"**

**"Sí, sí, sí. Ya lo sé."**

**"¿Y qué vas a hacer para remediarlo"**

Hoon inclinó la parte superior de su cuerpo y empujó su pene nuevamente por su agujero. Lo sacudió, con una sustancia pegajosa formándose en la punta y sus bolas increíblemente hinchadas de nuevo. En realidad, cada vez que lo ponía, el agujero parecía abrirse hasta el máximo y cuando tragaba y lo sacaba, disminuía a un tamaño pequeño que aparentemente era el original. Agarró su delgada cintura y se empujó con fuerza hasta hacer un sonido similar a un golpe con un mazo. Chan-ui soltó un grito y luego su cintura colapsó hacía adelante. _Hoon siguió hablando para que ya no tuviera miedo_.

**"Chan, ¿Se siente bien? Chan, ¿Es bueno?"**

**"¡Sí! ¡Es muy bueno!"**

**"¿Qué hizo mal Chan-ui?"**

**"Ah, ah, el arroz... ¡Yo no comí el arroz!"**

Extendió la mano y agarró el pene de Chan para flotarlo de arriba para abajo. Estaba ridículamente grande e hinchado porque no podía eyacular así que, incluso la piel que antes era de color rosa pálido, ahora estaba todo increíblemente rojo.   
Sacó todo su pene, lo empujó hacia adentro de una vez y chasqueó la lengua cuando escuchó a Chan-eui gritar:

**"¡Huh! Ah, y me lastimé ¡Hoon se enojó porque me lastimé!"**

**"Así es, lo peor para mí es que salgas herido."**

Todas las heridas dejadas en el cuerpo de Chan-ui, deberían ser exclusivamente provocadas por el mismo Hoon. ¡Ni siquiera el propio Chan podía lastimarse! Lo anhelaba tanto que pensaba que debería haber sido a causa suya que sus brazos y piernas fueran cortados, y también debió ser su culpa que su degeneración mental empezara. Cuando lo vio por primera vez, _era Chan-_ _ui_ _quien tenía los ojos agudos y las actitudes crueles._ Tan pronto como ingresó a la escuela preparatoria, pudo confirmar que Chan, quien se hizo popular rápidamente, era un chico tan excelente y mágico que ni siquiera necesitaba de estudiar más de dos horas seguidas. Era muy inteligente, guapo, y con una voz brillante y profunda. Además, tenía una buena personalidad por lo que la gente solía estar siempre a su alrededor. 

**"Ah, ah, ah... Hoon-ah, hoon-ah".**

**"Así es, así es Chan..."**

**"Hoon-ah, ten cuidado, ¡Sácalo! ¡Ugh, ah! ¡Ah, ah!"**

Cuando se confesó, _le dijo que era estúpido._ ¿Cómo podían tener algo? ¿Cómo era posible que tan siquiera caminaran juntos conociendo los rumores que comenzarían a existir sobre los dos? _**"¿Te volviste idiota?"**_ Parecía muy divertido burlarse de él y, aún así, no esperaba que su relación se volviera en algo como esto...

**"Maestro, ah, ah, ah, ah..."**

**"Así, Chan. Eres muy bonito."**

**"Yo, realmente... Um, te amo Hoon-ah. Te amo. ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Te amo mucho."**

El lindo osito, confesando que le amaba incluso en medio del miedo, era muy encantador y no podía soportarlo. En realidad, su corazón latía como si fuera a estallar y sus manos había optado por volverse inútiles. También estaba enojado porque tenía hambre y no había podido comer, porque quería bañarse y había tenido que salir con jabón. Asimismo, repetidamente tuvo demasiados comportamientos peligrosos en la ducha... Sin embargo, si Chan-ui miraba solo a Hoon, si decía que lo amaba y sonreía para él a tal extremo que incluso brillaba, entonces podía considerarse alguien dichoso. _Incluso pensaba que sería más feliz si se quedara así para siempre en lugar de mejorar._

**"Woah, Hoon-ah, yo, yo... Más. Quiero más."**

**"Tienes que ser paciente. ¿Te vas a portar como un buen niño?"**

Chan-ui asintió con la cabeza y, aunque no pudo verlo, aún así lo hizo una y otra vez con fuerza hasta que se cansó de intentarlo. El gran pene que entraba y salía de su ano estaba frío y el semen parecía casi estar escurriendo desde su interior. Quería rogarle que lo ayudara, que lo salvara porque tenía muchísimo miedo y dolor pero, solo tuvo que aguantarlo. No sabía por qué, _pero esas eran la palabra más odiadas por Hoon._

**"¡Ah! Ah, ah, ah, ya no lo soporto. Ya no lo soporto de verdad."**

Hoon extendió la mano y masturbó el pene de Chan con fuerza. Mientras frotaba y frotaba lo que no podía eyacular, Chan-ui lloraba como si respirar ya fuera imposible.

El agujero se contrajo fuertemente y apretó su pene.

**"¡¡Ah!!"**

**"Chan, oye, ¿Debería parar?"**

**"No, no, ahora... Es porque lo hice mal ¿Verdad? Así que... Ah, así que..."**

El frente de sus ojos seguía volviéndose borroso antes de comenzar a parpadear en blanco puro. Hoon agarró la cintura que se agitaba descontroladamente y empujó su peso con muchísima más fuerza, metiendo el líquido vigorosamente exprimido hasta que terminó por descansar en su agujero... Las nalgas de Chan-ui estaban sucias de semen, sus muslos parecían burbujear a cada instante y todo esto mojó finalmente sus rodillas en un lío que terminó por caer al suelo. _Este, fue el momento mismo en que el cuerpo de Chan-ui_ comenz _ó a temblar_.

**"Ah, ah, se siente como si fuera a morir..."**

**"Está bien, no te estás muriendo mi amor. Solo un poco más".**

Al poner su pene un poco más profundo mientras lo sacudía al azar, la pared interna se retorció como si estuviera pidiendo un último pinchazo cada vez más duro. Y al finalmente sacarlo, Hoon se rió del agujero abierto que además había quedado de otro color.

Nadie creería nunca que Chan-ui tendría un cuerpo tan increíblemente lujurioso ni imaginarían jamás que el anterior tipo rígido, el chico popular e inalcanzable, ahora se había convertido en el juguete más querido de Hoon. Esto es algo que Chan no sabía... Después del accidente, Chan-ui, cuya mente estaba trastornada, creía firmemente que él y Hoon siempre fueron dulces y amorosos amantes. Y pensando objetivamente, se podía decir que todo lo que tenía que hacer era solo, _olvidar lo que había pasado antes y hacer que se quedara entre sus brazos como su hermoso niño hasta volver sus creencias en realidad._

Siempre pedía a Dios que su mente no se recuperara y que sus recuerdos no volvieran nunca porque, si lo hacían, entonces la balanza seguramente caería llevándoselo con él.


End file.
